


And Here We Are Again

by Purquoise_14



Series: Max the Half Agent [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After fall of Overwatch, First Time, Genji is sirta bad with words, Hana likes shipping people, Max/Hana is the main, Oh gosh i suck, Overwatch - Freeform, Tags, Widowmaker has a aoft side, Yes be happy i have nice tags, more tags in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purquoise_14/pseuds/Purquoise_14
Summary: Max was captured at a young age, by the gruesome, evil, Talon. Brainwashed and erased, Max had one mission - kill. Now here his in again, in the hands of his "enemies", as he watches his life unfold in front of him. Again.





	1. Recall

_"Max!" the voice called. "Come back!"  It was a woman's voice. She was pleading with him._

_He looked down on her, for he was much taller than her. The woman, probably in her twenties, was on her knees. The pain in her voice reeked in his ear. He squinted, looking blankly at her, but as hard as he tried he couldn't see her face._

_Then as if by magic, she grew, towering over him like a beast, she was in an orange jumpsuit, with the stance of soldier. He knew he could not see her face, but he felt her cold glare. Raising her twin pistols, she aimed them directly at him -_

_And then he heard them blow._

"MAX!" the voice yelled.

He was screaming. Max was screaming again. He felt a firm grip on his arm, meaning he had to calm his movements. 

Dr. Ziegler approached him gently. "Max," she asked softly, "can you look at me?" He turned his head to where he thought she was. Ever since he arrived at the Overwatch base, he couldn't open his eyes. Max tried, but his eyelids were still too heavy. His arm had been released so he could at least stretch out to her. Dr. Ziegler took his hand, and began stroking his palm. That had become one of the better ways to calm Max when he had his tantrums. 

She pulled her hand away and began talking, signalling the other person to leave. 

Gently, Dr. Ziegler patted his head. As much as he couldn't see, he felt her smile. 

"I'll be right back with your pills, Mr. Oxton," she said, stroking his hand one more time before she left. ~~~~

_____

Dr. Ziegler had been in an out for the past hours after that. And sometimes, if he was lucky enough, she'd remove his restraints from his legs and allow him to walk around for a while. Of course she'd have someone watch him, for he was too blind to watch himself. 

It was around 8 pm when the girl walked in. She loved to watch him, and Max was quite used to her visits. She seated herself on the bed a fiddled with the his throwing knives, or so he thought.

He was dozing off into a sleep, when he felt a light touch on his ear. His head whipped around startling the girl. "Whoa," she said backing away. He tried opening his eyes, and managed to get a glimpse of her face. Her brown eyes were as dark as chocolate chips, and she had his pale complexion. 

He stared at her, his eyes widening with his every moment. She just stared at him, as a cheeky smile spread across her lips. 

"Max!" She squeaked, squeezing him in a hug. He pushed her away.  _Who the hell is this woman! And who does she think she is to touch me?_ He thought looking at her blankly. 

"What the hell," he gasped, glaring at her. Her smile faded away. "You don't remember me, love?" she asked bitterly. "It's me, Lena." 

Max stared at her. Lena only glared. Her usual cheerful face had turned into a bitter expression. As if to kill him, she curled up her nose. "I was gonna walk you to the cafeteria, but you can see, so you won't need of my assistance." 

Max looked at her in disbelief. "Lena I -" A throwing knife shot past his face. She was mad and wasn't afraid to show it. "Bag it Max!" 

And she was gone. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Ziegler, had come to eat dinner with him later, which pleased him after the entire Lena situation.

Lazily, he picked at his food, the thought of simply starting a conversation had slipped his mind. Dr. Ziegler studied his face. "Is something bothering you, Max" the doctor asked quizzically. Max jumped at her words. "No. No nothing at all." She stared at him longingly, before returning to her own plate. Max stared at his steak. He really wasn't hungry, but if he didn't eat, that would mean Ziegler would make him take more pills. He curled his nose in disgust at the thought.

Dr. Ziegler saw his movements. He did it just like how Lena would. 

"Max," she began, as she watched his eyes look up at her. "Lena walked out of her, quite angry a few hours ago -" She stopped short. Max's face became a bright red at the thought. 

"I don't want to talk about it." He said looking back at his plate. Ziegler looked at him sympathetically. "Max, I think you are healthy enough to leave my care. Just one more check up and I'll get you out of here." She said with a wink. Max managed to grin. It would be nice to leave the beige nursing room. "By myself, or?" The doctor laughed. "You'll  be sharing a room with one of our newer recruits - Lúcio, I think it was?" She smiled gently. "You'll meet him tomorrow, most likely, so I would prepare myself - he's a bit, interesting." They both laughed, and Max smiled one of the biggest smiles, he's smiled in weeks. 

"Okay Doctor," he said saluting her. She smiled happily. "Call me Angela."

_____

Angela was right. Lúcio was messy. Luckily he only messed up his half of the room, leaving Max's half spotless. Dropping his bags at the door, he ran his hand over the sheets. They weren't as comfortable as the nursing ones, but they'd have to do until, he could afford new ones. Rummaging through his backpack, Max jumped at the sight of him. He was about average in height and had a decent beard growing across his face. His hair jumped with is every movement, probably because they were the size of a small child's arm. The man smile encouragingly. "Ma' name 's Lucio," he glanced at Max. "I live here," he said, spinning over to his side. "You," he began, his finger pointed at Max, "stay over there." 

Max only nodded, earning an approving smile from his roommate. "May I ask your name?" Lucio said with a smile. Max nodded. "My name is Max Oxton, I... um..." Max felt the lump in his throat. he couldn't just say he worked for Talon, that would jeopardize hi existence since most people at the base, wanted any Talon agent dead. "I'm a Freedom Fighter," he finally said, glancing at Lucio, who only chuckled and resided to his bedside. "Alright Max, this might sound judgmental but -" Lucio glanced at his friend, who's eyes were as big as saucers. "Us Freedom Fighters stick together, and the last time I checked - you weren't in the paper." 

Max felt his body tighten. He couldn't just spill. "Look, I'm new. Okay." He looked at Lucio, who seemed amused. "Joined yesterday." 

Lucio stared at him. "Alright then, my Freedom Fighter buddy. We can train together right?" Lucio asked, happily. Max nodded. "Great. We'll go before, y'know the big meeting." Max only sighed, as he watched his friend grab his Laptop from under a pile of close. He had slipped his headphones on, and seemed to be tapping rhythmically to something. Max fiddled for his phone, before slipping his own earphones on. 

Lying on his back, Max let the music take him away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the previous um, mistakes, like in words and stuff. anywho lets get back to ze storia

Training with Lucio, was harder than Max anticipated.

Angela had suggested running a few laps around the Gibraltar base, which only seemed to increase Lucio's typical enthusiasm. 

Lucio was always a few steps in front of Max. And he seemed to enjoy the run, by the way his long dreads bounced with his jog.

They came to a stop at a bench, in which Max was more the happy to see. Sitting with short breaths, he uncorked his water and began chugging it furiously. Lucio began dancing when he looked at Max. "Y'know, your pretty slow - for a Freedom Fighter really."

Max groaned. He had hoped Lucio had forgotten about their feud the night before.

"Lucio I told you - I'm new and I haven't had any proper training yet." Lucio smiled at him, and Max began to feel his stomach unsettle. "Dude, I can train you, y'know."

Max sighed. Lucio was offering to help him with his fake identity. He could make life easy, and eliminate Lucio right here. Or he could accept the help, and retain any information he can for Talon.

"Fine." Max managed to say. 

"Great," Lucio said happily, beginning to dance. "You'll be part of _mi familia_ \- like a brother." Max put his head in his palm, as Lucio began the jog back.

He was beginning to regret his idea.

_____

Max had seated himself beside Lucio in the conference hall. Which was quite big for Max's liking.

Lena and Angela were there. There was also the man who was always with Dr. Ziegler. Maybe a bodyguard - or an omnic, Max couldn't really tell. Just like how every other face belonged to a stranger.

Lucio had then gone of socializing, Leaving Max to fend for himself. 

There were all sorts of people -or animals - ranging from a highly intelligent gorilla, to a loud mouthed dwarf.

Surely Max felt out of place. For Talon would never entertain such things, for representatives. Every agent and employee were disciplined and heartless, rarely leaving a trace of laughter. 

Max felt his stomach curl at the thought. Dr. Ziegler had said homesickness would come, and he had to prepare himself for it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see an Indian girl, in a black Vishkar bodysuit. Clasping her hands together, she regained her composure once she had his attention.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I need a -" Max looked at her blankly. Slapping her forehead with her palm, she took a slight bow. "My name is Symmetra, and I am to be a new colleague of yours." Symmetra stared at Max, as the pink blush began to climb up her cheek. "I am in desperate need of a bathroom."

Max shook his head. "Sorry love, but I don't work here. So I won't be of any  help." Symmetra let out an exasperated sigh, which resulted in Max blushing.

Forcing a smile, she gave him a slight bow. "Then I will be on my way," Symmetra said, glancing at Max one more time, before heading over to Lena who would probably be better for help anyway.

Lena gave Max a cold stare, before heading out with Symmetra on her heels. She could've said a lot of things, but she decided to keep her big mouth under control.

Pushing Lena out of his mind, Symmetra came back to thought. She was Vishkar - a hated company around the world. To come to Gibraltar to help, Max laughed, he was sure no one would want it.

Max didn't notice Lucio sit next to him, until he felt a firm tap on his leg. He turned to see Lucio's happy smile. With that Lucio began blabbering about the stories he had heard and the people he met, until he had forgotten about Max's presence.

Taking this as an opportunity, Max slipped out of the room. The conference didn't start in another 15 minutes, and Max could use the getaway.

Slipping into the corridor Max took a breath. He could always bail on Lucio, and tell Angela he was feeling sick. Not that he wasn't already, he just wanted an excuse. 

"Are you troubled?" came a voice.

Max jumped. He had thought the corridor would be empty.

Max shook his head, noticing the man's fluorescent green visor.

The man sighed. "I sense it. It is quite obvious your uncomfortable.

Max winced at how correct he was. There was to much to think about. There was the Lena problem. Then there was Talon, and now the man with the green visor who seems to know every bloody thing about him.

Max stared at him, and the man gave a quiet chuckle. Approaching him slowly, he gave a bow. "My name is Genji Sh-" He cut short. "I am a new recruit here like many others, i presume.

Max relaxed a bit. Genji seemed quite normal. Well normal until you saw his mechanical body, which struck another question.

"What are you?" Max asked, his body tensing. Genji's visor brightened. "I am not an omnic, nor am I a machine. But a simple human like you." With that, he reach for his visor, detaching it with a swift click, revealing his face.

He was scarred. Yes. Scarred indeed. But his face represents a man of honor, and heart. 

Max opens his mouth to retaliate, but is distracted by the glowing set of Valkyrie wings, at the end of the hall.

"Dr. Ziegler?" Max mumbles. Angela laughs, as she walks towards them. "Hello, Max," she says with a faint smile. Max manages a small wave, as he stares at her in awe. She turns to Genji, and smiles. "Genji," she begins with a bow. His visor is no back on, but the green light emits his satisfaction. "Mercy," he finishes. 

Dumbfounded, Max stares at the two adults, who seem to be very amused. "My professional name is Mercy," Angela clarifies. Max sighs. It's just like how Symmetra's name is, well Symmetra. Max had thought It'd be stupid if that was her name. 

Angela catches him off guard, as she hooks her arm with his. He sees Genji is already locked, and decides he rather not fight. 

Pulling them close to her sides, Angela giggles. "The conference is about to start - and you already know how Winston is when we're late!"


End file.
